Mike Mine
|enemies = Best Popple Pals |species = Popple |residence = Popplopolis |first = Smart House Arrest |latest = The Popple Who Knew Too Much |likes = Getting what he wants |dislikes = Best Popple Pals }} is one of the Best Popple Pals' rivals and a student in Miss Shush's class at Popplementary School in Popplopolis. Appearance Mike Mine is a green and yellow Popple with red ears, lime-green hair that styles up into a single point, lime-green eyebrows, red nose, and red eyes. Personality True to his last name, Mike Mine is a selfish little Popple who wants to get anything he sees and likes all to himself and because of it, he's very egotistical, careless, and overall greedy. Mike has no problem lying and manipulating his classmates so he could get what he wants without showing any remorse for his actions. This is seen in "Student Buddy President" when he tricks both Bubbles and Sunny into making them compete each other for the class president election in order to make them look bad in front of the school so they could vote for him instead. Even after Bubbles won the election by a landslide at the end of the episode, Mike still doesn't care and demands a recount despite everyone votes for Bubbles instead of him. Abilities Mike Mine possesses standard Popple abilities, such as transforming himself into a ball to roll around. Relationships Best Popple Pals Mike Mine seems to greatly despise the Best Popple Pals members altogether, treating each of them cruelly and taking any chance he can to humiliate them as possible. In "Palentine's Day", he was force to partner up with Yikes for the titular event and he doesn't give anything to him in return despite Yikes trying his best to be his pal throughout the episode. In "Win a Free Treehouse!", he and his friends are all jealous of the Pals for hanging out at their Treepod and that Mike and his friends don't have one like them. After they unintentionally found the Treehouse Medal of Ownership after Izzy loses it, they claim the Treepod as their owns and they temporarily kick the Pals out. In "Student Buddy President", when Bubbles became his opponent for the class president election, Mike manipulates both Sunny and Bubbles into making them run against each other in the election as a way to break up their friendship and make them look bad in front his classmates so they could vote for Mike instead. Gruffman, Penny and Polly Popplar Mike is usually seen hanging out with Gruffman, Penny, and Polly as they're his only friends and they too despise the Best Popple Pals. Because of Mike's greed and ego, his friends would often remind him that what they all share together are not his. In "Win a Free Treehouse!", they're all equally jealous of the Pals for not letting them in their Treepod to hang out. After Izzy accidentally lose the Treehouse Medal of Ownership when he used one of Lulu's inventions, he tries to manipulate Mike and his friends into searching it for him by making it a scavenger hunt. Unfortunately because Izzy's Pop-phone haven't been upgraded and it glitches out his message to Mike and his friends, Izzy unintentionally gives out the Pals' Treepod as a prize to them. This prompts Mike's team to all work together and won the Treepod against the Best Popple Pals after Mike found the Medal. Despite being his friends, sometimes Mike's greed and ego would lead to his friends turning against him. At the end of "Student Buddy President", none of his friends vote for him for being class president after he previously didn't keep his election promises to them and they instead vote for Bubbles. Sightings Episodes Others Trivia * Both Mike and Penny Popplar share their names with two human siblings who owned the Punk-rockstar Popple, Bay Popples, and the Pufflings in the original 1986 series. * Interestingly unlike his friends, Mike has an official Twitter account.https://twitter.com/PoppleMike Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Students Category:Recurring characters Category:Antagonists